


Don't Ask Me That When I'm Drunk

by vernonsgf



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, mingyu is cheesier than some fine aged cheddar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernonsgf/pseuds/vernonsgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minghao doesn't even remember how he ended up in this situation, with a blindfold impairing his vision and something soft pressed up against his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Ask Me That When I'm Drunk

Minghao’s lips are covered. He’s not sure what they’re covered in, and he’s not going to be sure until this blindfold is taken off of his eyes and his friends stop laughing at him. All he knows is that whatever is being pressed up against his mouth is incredibly soft and plush, and it must be incredibly hilarious with how loud the laughter is in his ears. They’re playing a game of truth or dare. Minghao doesn’t even remember what this dare was supposed to be.

“Okay, time’s up. You can take it off now.” Minghao yells out, pulling away from whatever they’re holding to his face. Seungkwan unties the knot at the back of Minghao’s head, pulling some hair out of his head as he does.

When Minghao opens his eyes, Mingyu is sitting way too close to him. He’s crouching in front of Minghao’s face and grinning. Minghao’s head spins, possibly accountable to the two and a half cans of beer that Jun had all but shoved down his throat. Mingyu winks at him before crawling back to his spot, and all Minghao can think about is how soft Mingyu’s lips felt on his own.

It’s been two weeks since Mingyu kissed Minghao. They’re sitting on Mingyu’s apartment floor, backs resting against his ugly green couch that Minghao had begged him not to buy but he did anyways. There are empty bottles of whatever alcohol they could find in Mingyu’s fridge scattered across his coffee table, probably too many for just the two of them. Mingyu is giggling about something that Minghao had just said, and Minghao can’t stop thinking about Mingyu’s lips. Mingyu’s lips that curve beautifully around his teeth as he grins that beautiful grin of his, Mingyu’s lips as he talks about his newest favourite video game, Mingyu’s lips when he presses them against Minghao’s. It’s a full circle. Whenever Minghao thinks about Mingyu it always comes back to what Minghao has dubbed as The Kiss.

“You okay, Hao? You’re being quieter than usual.” Mingyu says, his words clearer than anyone’s should be after how much beer and other things they’ve had. Minghao pouts.

He pushes the bottle of soju that he’s been nursing in Mingyu’s direction. “You’re not as drunk as I am yet. Drink.” He says. Mingyu shakes his head and pushes it back.

“One of us needs to be able to make rational decisions. Like what toppings we’re going to have on our pizza when we order it.” The mention of pizza makes Minghao’s stomach grumble. “Exactly.”

Minghao’s drunken mind is set on only one thing: Mingyu’s lips. Sure, his sober mind has frequently been occupied by thoughts of Mingyu’s lips for the past two weeks, but in this state it’s all he can think about. He’s so busy watching the way Mingyu’s lips move around the word ‘pepperoni’ that he doesn’t hear him calling his name.

“Hao. Minghao.” Mingyu calls. Minghao snaps his head up to meet Mingyu’s gaze. “Mushrooms fine with you?”

Minghao nods and Mingyu clarifies the order for whoever is on the other end of the line. He slams the phone down as soon as he’s hung up and turns back to Minghao.

“What’s wrong with you? You’ve been distracted for god knows how many days and you haven’t been talking to me. Did I do something wrong?” Mingyu asks.

Minghao’s mind is going fuzzy. He downed what was left of his soju while Mingyu was on the phone and he’s really feeling it now. “I’m drunk. You can’t ask me those kinds of questions while I’m drunk.” Minghao whines.

Mingyu rolls his eyes. “Seriously? Just tell me what’s bothering you. I’m your best friend, aren’t I?”

“Well, technically, Jun is my best friend.” Minghao doesn’t know how to keep his mouth shut. “And technically, you can’t even be my best friend because I don’t even like you like that.”

Mingyu’s mouth is hanging open and he looks completely offended, but Minghao doesn’t stop, can’t stop. “I like you in a completely different way and it’s ridiculous. Like, did you even think about that when you kissed me? Did you even think about how I would feel? You’re a dick, you know that?”

Mingyu laughs. It’s a pained and angry laugh, but Minghao still thinks it’s beautiful. “What right do you have to call me a dick? You just said you don’t even want me as a friend.” Mingyu says. Minghao’s face turns red as his own words start to sink in.

“Yeah. I want you as more than a friend.” Minghao mumbles. He takes the rim of his bottle into his mouth, gnawing gently at it with his teeth. He’s nervous. His heart is beating at a mile a minute and he feels like he might explode.

“Why didn’t you just tell me instead of making a big deal out of it?” Mingyu says.

“Because it is a big deal. You’re the only person I’ve ever felt like this about, you’re the only person I’ve ever been this open to, you’re the only person I’ve ever kissed.”

Minghao’s mind turns back to two weeks ago. Mingyu winks at him before crawling back to his spot, and all Minghao can think about is how soft Mingyu’s lips felt on his own. Minghao wants to barf. He wants anything that will rid him of the anxiety that’s creeping up into his stomach and the blush that’s spreading across his cheeks. He doesn’t remember where he is or who brought him here, all he remembers is Mingyu smiling at him. When Wonwoo dares him to rank each of their friends from most to least attractive, he decides that he’s done playing this game with them and sits back on the couch. Mingyu smiles up at him from his spot on the floor, his legs perched up on Seungcheol’s lap. Minghao rolls his eyes and tries to sleep off what little bit of alcohol he’s had.

“I’m sorry.” Mingyu says. Minghao sighs.

“Why are you apologizing? I never said it was a bad thing.” Minghao says. Mingyu shakes his head.

“No, not for that. I’m sorry that I made you think I didn’t care. I care about you. I want to be the only person you feel this way about. I want to be the only person you’ll be this open to. I want to be the only person you’ve ever kissed and the only person you ever will kiss. I want everything with you, Minghao.”

Minghao’s lips are swollen and red when he wakes up the next morning. His head is pounding in his skull and the light that filters in from Mingyu’s bedroom window is burning his retinas like there’s no tomorrow. But, Mingyu’s arm that’s wrapped around Minghao’s waist and the smile that sits on Mingyu’s face as he snores into his pillow makes it all worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no words except for "I'm sorry" and "I regret nothing"


End file.
